


all i know is you're my romeo

by bechnaesheim



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechnaesheim/pseuds/bechnaesheim
Summary: Two times Isak was right there and Even had no choice but to kiss him, and two times Isak didn't really mind being kissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This had no beta so I'm sorry about any mistakes I missed, it was also written fairly quick but I needed to finish it and post it before I chickened out so here it is !! 
> 
> my tumblr is poyseidon is you have any questions or want to follow it !!

It would have been a lie for Even to say he wasn’t gone for Isak as soon as he saw him. How Isak had no clue after the paper towel debacle at the first kosegruppa meeting, he had no idea. What he knew, however, that the smile on Isak’s face when they spoke was something he needed to see again. 

There was Sonja. Of course there was Sonja, but they both knew the real reason he was still with her, and she hadn’t made him smile that big in a long time. He felt guilty about the fact that they were technically together and his thoughts were occupied by this second year boy, but Even couldn’t see a way around it really. 

That was still very present on his mind when he saw familiar blond hair curling around a cap ahead of him. Even didn’t have to think twice before he set off to approach him, the hello to get his attention accompanied with a smile. The conversation was easy, until he found himself lying about having his ID at home to be able to spend more time with him. See, if Even had his ID, he’d be saying goodbye to Isak as soon as he made the purchase of beer, and he just wasn’t ready. 

The blunt he found in his room gave him all the opportunities. THe opportunity to convince Isak to stay, the opportunity to make him laugh more, the opportunity to stare and not be considered weird. Even appreciated every moment of the situation. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked, his grin taking over his whole face. Before he’d given Isak a chance to open, he was slipping off the window sill to take a few steps backwards. “I make a mean cheese sandwich.” His smile was mirrored back to him as Isak followed him. “I’m holding this statement against you, it has to be the best one I’ve tasted.”

It didn’t take long for Isak to decide he was comfortable enough to make himself at home, lifting himself to sit on the bench, his feet resting on a chair placed near it. Even saw it out of the corner of his eye as he closed the door of the fridge, a laugh falling into the air as he set everything down on the counter. 

“Make yourself at home,” he teased, “Make a sofa out of my kitchen bench, I’m sure my family and I won’t mind the least.” It forced Isak to roll his eyes, but the look on his face said he was anything but annoyed. Even liked to think his presence affected him the same. 

The problem was, Isak just looked so soft and happy, and he was right there in Even’s kitchen. His legs were spread enough that Even could slip between them and be as close to Isak as he’d wanted to be since he first saw him. But Isak was straight, everyone had heard about things he’d said to confirm it, and everyone had heard he hooked up with Emma at Eva’s party. 

He knew it was a bad idea, even as he moved forward. “I think you’re really going to want me as your personal chef after this, it’ll break my heart to have to say no to you.” Isak scoffed, and Even moved closer. It was seconds before he was situated between the other’s legs and he knew he wouldn’t miss the way his gaze flickered to his lips, before focusing on his entire face again. If Isak had hesitations, he didn’t voice them. 

Even was slow. Slow with leaning in, forehead pressed against forehead as his tongue wet his lips. Slow as he moved in even closer and could press his lips to Isak’s. He expected for Isak to push him away, to freak out and remind him that he was straight and Even saw everything completely wrong. Instead, Isak kissed him back. 

Even didn’t miss Isak grabbing at his hoodie to try and pull him closer, the same as Even was sure Isak didn’t notice the way that he moved so easily with the small tugs. Lips barely stopped touching the whole time, it was an innocent kiss, though it had tones of desperation. It was great, as far as first kisses go. Though it did make Even question all his theories on Isak and his feelings. 

The knock at his door really was a wake up call. Sonja. He pulled away from Isak with true hesitation, and separated them incase the guests let themselves in, they did that sometimes. “I invited some people over, but you are more than welcome to stay. Plenty of beer.” And Even wondered if Isak would question why he couldn’t just borrow some. He didn’t. He also didn’t seem like he was planning on moving anytime soon, Even was relieved and worried.

Nethertheless, he moved to let them in and let introductions begin. “And this—” he gestured, not wanting to look at Isak in that very moment, “Is Sonja, my girlfriend.” And Even knew he saw how Isak’s face fell. Isak stayed there with all of them for a record amount of time, considering. He didn’t say goodbye when he left. 

To Even, it was obvious when Isak was avoiding him, despite the briefness of their friendship, or whatever it was. Instead of how much he picked up on the train before their kiss, he would say hi then immediately have something else to do. Even hated it, but knew it was entirely his fault. Maybe he should have been honest before the kiss, maybe he shouldn’t have called Sonja his girlfriend. All Even knew was that he had to fix it. 

His chance came disguised as a pre-drink at the apartment Isak shared with Eskild and Linn. While Even barely knew them, he knew he was thankful for them saying yes and letting Isak have it there. Emma being friends with Sonja and being an easy way to get him invited helped, of course. 

He had no idea who decided the theme of the party, all he knew was that everyone had glow in the dark paint somewhere, and the lighting was fixed to accommodate it. The apartment was a sea of neon illuminating faces and bodies and he wanted to thank whoever decided upon it, wanted to thank whoever got Isak to put paint on his face to accentuate his face. All thanks went out the window the first time he saw Isak kiss Emma, and the second.

That is, until they were across the room from each other. He could feel Sonja’s lips on his own, her eyes closed so she had no way of knowing that as she kissed Even, he was staring at Isak. And Isak was staring back. It was the most he’d gotten all week. 

Of course, when Sonja pulled away he had to pretend all he’d been invested in was the kiss, it wouldn’t have gone down too well if she knew the truth. It was a good thing Even knew how to pretend with her. 

The rest of the party was a blur of colour, secret beers and lips. Sonja’s on his own whilst he thought about Isak on his counter, his on Sonja’s jaw when he got tipsy enough. She couldn’t know how tipsy he was letting himself get, she’d never approve. 

Before he knew it, everyone was filing out and he was being pulled aside by Sonja and Emma. “We’re getting a cab, you’re coming right? We told people you were coming with us, but we just want to check.” Emma spoke as Sonja held ono his arm. 

“I might see if Isak and Eskild need help with anything here, I’ll meet you here.” He kissed Sonja’s cheek goodbye and watched as they left, leaning against a wall. He was lying through his teeth, he’d already seen Eskild leave. But he needed to talk to Isak.

In hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have snuck up on him in the kitchen, making sure he had to acknowledge him. But Isak looked even better in normal lighting and that made it entirely worth it. “You’re not going in the cab?” He asked as he helped Isak clear off benches, a way of breaking the ice once again and talking to him, when he didn’t really know where to start. Even had no idea how it possibly turned into talking about his relationship. But he ended it with a joke and Isak laughed. Music to his ears. 

Even moved closer, he had to. This kitchen was different to his, yet the location was so similar to their first kiss that it made sense to have the second there. Even was more convinced than the first time that he’d be pushed away, but he leaned in anyway. By the time Isak looked up, Even’s face was dangerously close to his, and he was full of surprises for Even. Instead of pulling away, Isak leaned in to press kisses to Even’s lips, It was similar to the first one, yet more desperate. 

Even’s larger hands tangled in Isak’s hair as he kissed him back, sighing against his lips. There was hardly any space between them anymore, and Even was ecstatic. The kiss was deepened until Even pulled back to catch his breath, eyes still focused on Isak. 

“I lied. I think I will leave her. For this.”

It was the last thing said before the thud, and Noora’s voice ringing through the apartment.


End file.
